Coming back as we are
by Sesel Blue
Summary: México ha perdido el camino, entre los recuerdos de su pasado y una vida que no le corresponde. Su otro yo ha vuelto para ayudarlo, aunque parece ser que las cosas no son como cree. Basado en la canción de The Scientist. Advertencia: USAxMEX, AU, Drama


**Coming back as we are**

 _Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este es y siempre será de Himaruya. Las canciones y frases mencionadas también pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

-¿Nunca te has detenido a pensar que la vida es como un videojuego?- soltó el mexicano sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, apretando el control.

-¿En qué sentido?- preguntó el estadounidense dando un largo sorbo a su refresco.

-Tú sabes…- vaciló. – Llegas a un mundo nuevo, lleno de cosas desconocidas… - esquivo el caparazón de la tortuga que amenazaba a su personaje.- Tienes un objetivo, pero para poder llevarlo a cabo debes pasar por varias búsquedas y desafíos… algunos divertidos, otros interesantes, y otros frustrantes… - frunció el ceño. Luigi había caído a manos del caparazón que habita utilizado para matar a los Goombas. Mario se activó, dando la oportunidad al rubio de continuar.

-¿Y luego?- cuestionó.

-Tienes cierto límite de oportunidades y si fallas puedes elegir entre continuar o frustrarte y dar por terminado todo.- Dio un sorbo a su sexta cerveza.- Solo que a diferencia de los videojuegos la vida no tiene un botón de reinicio… Tampoco puedes formatearla. No puedes simplemente borrar tus errores y seguir adelante desde cero… O tal vez sí, pero a cambio de nada…

-Okey…- Soltó EUA arrebatándole la cerveza de las manos.- Creo que ya has bebido suficiente por hoy.- le paso una enorme bolsa de papas fritas.- toma, llena tu estomago con otra cosa.

El mexicano accedió de mala gana y comenzó a atiborrarse de papitas. Después siguió con unas lunetas, un par de chocolates, medio bote de helado y una bolsa pequeña de cacahuates japoneses.

La partida continuo un largo rato, sin intercambiar palabras, con la mirada fija al televisor. Poco a poco las botanas fueron terminándose, mientras que las horas avanzaban con rapidez.

-¿E Inglaterra no te la hizo de pedo cuando le dijiste que vendrías? – preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta. Necesitaba romper el hielo después de haber tenido ese ataque de existencialismo.

- _Oh dude!_ \- bufó rodando los ojos. – _I love him but…_

-En español que estás en mis tierras, cabrón.- renegó a pesar de tener un excelente nivel de inglés.

-Solo digo que sus celos y fijación hacia ti ya están pasando de lindos a molestos. ¡Pero no vayas a decirle nada!

-Como si le hablara tanto, mandilón…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-En fin, a lo que voy es que cada sábado es lo mismo; sabe que esto es una costumbre entre nosotros pero aun así me realiza un interrogatorio digno del _Scotland Yard_.

Eso era cierto, lo de la costumbre no lo del interrogatorio, de eso no sabía nada. Cada sábado era casi de ley el verse en casa de cualquiera de los dos para jugar videojuegos, comer y beber como si no hubiera mañana, para después terminar riendo como estúpidos y roncando a la mitad de la sala, o del pasillo, o muy rara vez en el cuarto, aunque no precisamente sobre la cama. Y al día siguiente no podía faltar el jugo vitaminado y los chilaquiles levanta muertos extra picantes. Bonita costumbre la suya.

-Aunque al final siempre logro convencerlo de que lo nuestro es solo diversión sana e inocente. ¡Se preocupa por nada!

-Bueno, supongo que en realidad lo que le preocupa es que quiero meterte en mi cama…- susurró.

\- _What?_

-Que ya tengo sueño, vayamos a la cama.- mintió.

-Pero yo no estoy cansado.- protesto el rubio de manera infantil.

-¿El cuarto del pasillo o el del segundo piso?- pregunto haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

-El del pasillo.- respondió sin chistar. – El de arriba tiene ese retrato cubierto sobre la mesa llena de velas y esas flores de ultratumba. – froto sus hombros. – Es una habitación digna para un rito macabro.

-No es ningún rito, es un altar. Y me da gusto que no quieras dormir ahí.- se levantó.- porque la próxima semana es día de muertos y ya tengo ahí comida y papel picado.

-En serio Chema, ¿Qué clase de rito macabro es el que llevas ahí?

-Ya te dije que no son ritos, ni brujerías, ni chamanismo, o como quieras llamarlo. Es un altar, invito a mi gente y a todos aquellos que no son recordados a que sigan su camino con la barriga llena y el corazón contento. A diferencia tuya que sales como lunático con la máscara de Jasón y una motosierra para conseguir dulces que fácilmente puedes comprar en la tienda.

-Los dulces regalados y los disfraces son geniales, y en sí Halloween es fenomenal. Además, es mejor tener a los espíritus lejos que rondando por la casa…- se miraron fijamente.- Solo a un loco podría gustarle escuchar pasos en la oscuridad y voces jadeantes.

-Mira, mejor vete a dormir antes de que te parta la madre por puto.

Y ahí estaban siendo los de siempre fuera de la zona de confort que compartían en común.

-Perfecto.

-Pues bien.

-Genial.

-Buenas noches.

-Vete a dormir.

Dieron la vuelta echando a andar, para tomar su respectiva habitación.

México, en cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, cayó profundamente dormido, sin soñar. EUA, en cambio, daba vueltas sobre la cama preguntándose cuál era la manía que tenía su vecino con los muertos y las fiestas, que hasta eso tenía que celebrar. Además, ¿Por qué coloco ese enorme cobertor negro con el tigre azul sobre su cama? Estaba haciendo un calor terrible, no podía comprender como es que para el 18° eran motivo suficiente para estar completamente cubierto, como si se tratase de una nevada.

"Los mexicanos están todos locos" pensó cerrando los ojos para después de un largo rato de rodar y protestar cayera profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _Fuera de la casa había una especie de canal lleno de lirios acuáticos. Era completamente de piedra. La gente a veces nada ahí, ya que el único riesgo que corren es el de la mordedura de algún pez o tortuga. En raras ocasiones serpientes._

 _Le pareció extraño escuchar una voz femenina entonando una canción, sobre todo a las tres de la mañana de un domingo; lo más extraño es que la voz provenía de ese lugar._

 _Se armó de valor y tomo la linterna del buró. Salió dejando la puerta emparejada, a pesar de estar molesto no iba a molestar al mexicano para que le prestara las llaves, y camino lentamente hacia el canal._

 _Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar allí y encontrarse con una mujer de largos cabellos color chocolate nadando desnuda. Iba a dar la vuelta de inmediato y retirarse antes de que pudiera reclamarle la intromisión, pero ella se dio cuenta de su presencia._

 _Todo lo contrario a lo que pensó, no lucia molesta, y bajo la luz de la luna llena parecía una especie de ser sobre natural; sonrío._

 _-Creí que no ibas a escucharme, te estuve esperando.- levanto la mirada, y la sonrisa se le borró al instante.- Tú no deberías estar aquí, ¿Dónde está Chema?_

 _-En la casa, dormido. – No sabía que tenía novia. Él jamás se lo había contado, aunque estaba seguro de haberla visto en alguna parte, ya que le resultaba familiar._

 _La silueta de la chica se ilumino y se levantó grácilmente. Sus pies quedaron sobre el agua. Ella no pertenecía a este mundo, eso era un hecho, pero era obvio que conocía al mexicano._

 _-¿Eres un alíen o algo así?- preguntó._

 _-¿Por qué los americanos creen que todo lo que esta fuera de su comprensión es de otro planeta?- hizo un mohín de fastidio.- En esta tierra hay muchas cosas que son misteriosas e impresionantes, también._

 _-Yo… ah… lo siento… creo.- era igual de terca que él, eso era seguro. La miro fijamente, la mujer, por instinto cubrió sus pechos al instante. Él se sonrojó. –Entonces, ¿Qué o quién eres?_

 _Agacho la mirada con cierta tristeza. No importaba lo que dijera esa noche, él la olvidaría al día siguiente._

 _-Digamos que soy algo así como una vieja amiga que viene de visita, nadie importante en realidad… solo olvídalo. – y dicho esto echó a andar siguiendo la corriente. No sabía por qué pero sintió la necesidad de seguirla. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- soltó volviendo la mirada._

 _-Saber quién eres…_

 _-No se supone que debas saber eso._

 _-Pero quiero saberlo._

 _-Mírame, ¿En serio quieres estar al corriente de algo que ya sabías y olvidaste?_

 _La miró confundido. No entendía de lo que estaba hablando._

 _-Tú lo sabías pero ahora ya no, y no es importante. Si quieres saberlo es tu bronca, no la mía. Adiós.- bufó hundiéndose._

 _-¡Espera!- gritó arrojándose al agua._

* * *

Despertó exaltado, falto de respiración y hundiéndose rápidamente en las aguas oscuras que apenas daban paso a la luz de la luna. El poco aíre que le quedaba se le escapó por la sorpresa y justo cuando creyó estar perdido algo lo sujeto por la cintura y logró sacarlo a flote.

-¿Qué mierdas estabas pensando?- exclamó el mexicano tratando de contener la ira que lo consumía.- En plena madrugada y tú creíste que era buena idea nadar, ¡Y con este puto frío! ¡Está bien que seamos inmortales y la chingada pero no la jodas, Jones!

EUA lo miraba confundido, escuchando toda la sarta de insultos y maldiciones que salían de su boca. Todo eso parecían más el regaño de un amigo preocupado a los de un buen anfitrión, a pesar de lo que el moreno dijera.

-Entonces, ¿Eres sonámbulo o algo así o cómo mierdas terminaste aquí?

Negó lentamente. No padecía sonambulismo o no al menos que él supiera.

-Ay, ay, ay… levántate te voy a prestar algo de ropa para que te cambies.

Caminaron en silenció hasta la posada. Una vez ahí México se apresuró a bajar un cambio limpio y recién planchado a la habitación en la que se encontraba EUA.

-Tuve un sueño…- dijo al fin el rubio.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Vi a una chica y dijo cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-No recuerdo…

-Entonces no es importante, cámbiate y d…

-Ella se parecía a ti. – dijo interrumpiéndole. – Lo único que recuerdo con claridad es lo mucho que se parecía a ti. Sus ojos eran como los tuyos, incluso el color de su piel… parecía una especie de fantasma bajo la luz de la luna…

-…- trago en seco. Estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, eso debía ser.

-Sé que dijo algo, pero no puedo r…

-No es importante.- soltó secamente interrumpiéndole.- No es por nada pero en vista de lo que paso pondré seguro a la puerta, se lo quitaré al amanecer así que no te preocupes.- iba a abrir la boca pero continuo velozmente.- Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y le puso el seguro por fuera. No iba a hacerse responsable del gringo si se ahogaba por sus tierras, aunque eso no podía pasar.

Subió a su alcoba y tomo el retrato de su hermana, miro esos enormes ojos negros y lleno de rabia la puso mirando a la pared. Solo era un sueño, un sueño y nada más.

* * *

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos toco su desayuno. El sueño confuso de la madrugada logró lo que muy pocos sucesos habían logrado, quitarle el apetito a EUA.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el moreno preocupado.

-¿Eh?- soltó el rubio dejando en claro su falta de atención.

-Veo comida en tu plato en lugar de tus manos atiborrando tu boca. – Señaló.- No le puse picante a los chilaquiles si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-No, no es eso… Es solo que la chica de anoche, el canal, tú…

-Tuviste un sueño bastante vivido, eso es todo. – Explicó.- Yo también he soñado cosas así, no tan cañones, pero despierto confundido. Incluso he llegado a pensar que la vida real es el sueño y el sueño la realidad… Así que no te preocupes por ellos y comete los chilaquiles antes de que se vuelvan sopa de tortilla.

-Okey…

-Y por cierto…

-¿Qué?

-No le vayas a decir nada Inglaterra de esto, ni una sola palabra. Si de por sí ya me odia, al enterarse de que casi te me mueres va a querer matarme.

-Matarte no, más bien te arrojaría alguna maldición.

-¡Gracias por los ánimos!

* * *

Se despidieron al medio día en el umbral de la puerta.

-Me avisas cuando llegues.

-Sí.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana.

-Okey.

-Y por favor no te vayas a arrojar al canal de camino a casa.

-Pfff… Ajajaja… -le miro divertido.- ¡Eres un cabrón!- soltó imitándolo.

-Ajaja, cállate, ni sabes qué es eso.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se despidieron. El rubio subió al auto que había enviado su jefe, el moreno entro a su casa.

* * *

Dio un largo suspiro y después de meditar un rato todo lo ocurrido optó por subir al segundo piso. Abrió la puerta de golpe, corrió las cortinas y emparejo las ventanas. Encendió el copal y se acercó con cuidado al altar.

¿Acaso podría ser que…?

No, eso era imposible. Su hermana solo hablaba con él en sus sueños, así era desde niño. Solo hablaba con él y con nadie más.

Tal vez fue muy tosco o muy patético la última vez que hablaron, fuese lo que fuese, desde ese entonces ella no le hablaba.

Al principio pensó que se le pasaría en un día o dos, pero ya habían pasado cinco meses, una semana, dos días y doce horas desde la última conversación. Y comenzaba a creer que ya no volvería a saber nada de ella nunca más a pesar de ser la misma cosa, por decirlo de algún modo.

-Oye, ya estuvo bueno, ¿No?- dijo colocándolo en su lugar.- Sé que me pase de lanza, pero tú también te pasaste, ¡Así que ya hay que bajarle a los humos!

La joven del retrato no se movió, como cualquier pintura común y corriente lo haría; eso solo lo enfureció más.

-¡Yo solo quería saber la verdad, Xóchitl!- gritó.- ¡LA PUTA VERDAD! ¿¡Por qué mierdas me trajiste de vuelta cuando pudiste dar la mitad de tu vida y crear una realidad nueva sin mentiras!? ¡Pudiste resetear el juego sin necesidad de formatearlo! – los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas que rápidamente corrieron por sus mejillas. – Si bien sé que es patético que desee estar muerto como se supone que debería ser… Tú eres más patética por traerme a luchas tus batallas. ¡Si tenías tanto miedo de perder su amor en esa y en esta realidad al menos hubieras tenido los huevos de comenzar desde cero! Pero no, estoy aquí, vuelto a la vida solo porque te di varias opciones y tú decidiste tomar la primera sin meditarla un poco.- tomo un poco de aire, estaba fuera de sí.- Y lo peor es que sigo aquí, viéndolo con él, sufriendo por ambos y yo… yo…

Dio un puñetazo al suelo, al notal que su puño comenzó a sangrar se quitó la camisa y cubrió la herida.

-No sé por qué no puedo, simplemente no puedo enojarme contigo; lo deseo con todo mi ser, odiarte es lo que más anhelo y aun así mi amor por ti se sobrepone.

Agacho la mirada. No tenía caso hablar con alguien que no iba a responder. Fue por la cubeta y el trapeador que tenía en el baño y limpio la sangre del piso, para después salir de la habitación. Y mientras cerraba la puerta, envuelto en su rabia, el retrato le siguió con la mirada por primera vez desde aquella pelea.

* * *

A inicio de la semana tuvieron reunión. EUA e Inglaterra estaban sentados juntos, México por su parte estaba sentado al fondo, haciendo manualidades a hurtadillas para el altar.

Alemania hablaba y hablaba... Vaya que le gustaba soltar aire caliente a ese hombre.

Tan entretenido estaba en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde lo espiaba con la mirada, aunque eso de igual manera no le hubiese importado. Cuando Alemania se cansó de hablar, dio paso a las opiniones.

Inglaterra fue el primero en levantar la mano.

-Puedes hablar.- dijo el alemán cediéndole la palabra.

-Solo me gustaría señalar que de acuerdo al reglamento no tenemos permitido realizar actividades fuera de las establecidas en la reunión.

EUA se hundió en su asiento, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase, al darse cuenta que el inglés miraba con sorna al mexicano. El moreno, en cambio, no se inmuto. Puso de lado el papel crepe y las tijeras.

-Bueno, ya me cacharon, no puedo negarlo… - rodó los ojos.- Pero igual si lo que les preocupa es que no haya puesto atención puedo decirte, y decirles, todo lo que se tocó. Estaba con las manos ocupadas pero al pendiente de la situación.

-¿En serio? – dijo el inglés de manera despectiva.

-Alemania sugirió que buscáramos una solución al calentamiento global, después EUA sugirió que mandáramos un robot gigante a protegernos de los rayos malignos del sol, después tú dijiste que eso era ridículo, Francia dijo que no le haría caso a un par de personas con tan mal gusto para vestir, después Japón soltó que estaba de acuerdo con America, Suiza lo reprendió por no tener opinión propia… Y Alemania retomo la palabra alegando que las juntas son algo serio…

-De igual modo, atención o no, las juntas son algo serio, no un lugar para manualidades, ni cualquier otra cosa. ¡Como dijo Alemania son algo serio!

-Pfff, ¿Es neta? ¿Las juntas de las naciones algo serio? Hablamos de que mientras ustedes parlotean las chicas cuchichean, los latinos nos damos de patadas bajo la mesas, Francia busca a quien molestar, USA come a hurtadillas, Italia se la pasa preguntando qué habrá de comer, y tú devoras libros… ¿Es en serio? – reiteró.

-Lo que los demás hagan no es cosa tuya, si tanto te molesta pon tú el ejemplo.

-Hola…- soltó con notorio sarcasmo.- Lo mismo digo.

-Eres un irresponsable, inmaduro y cínico, y es por eso que las cosas en tu casa están al revés.

-¿Disculpa?

-Digo que si en lugar de ponerte a hacer tus flores ridículas y a discutir con tus mayores comenzaras a meter presión a tus jefes tal vez tú economía y gente estarían en las gradas y no en la cuerda floja.

Inglaterra era muy bueno para analizar y hurgar en vidas ajenas. Era muy bueno para decir las cosas sin filtros. Y justo ahora lo estaba demostrando, frente a todos, porque atacarlo no era suficiente, tenía que ridiculizarlo.

-Honestamente a ti eso no te importa, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, tú pedazo de ojete remedo de caballero…

-Al menos yo si intervengo por los míos…

-Chicos…- soltó America mirando a ambos.- ¿No creen que esto se está saliendo de c…?

-Tú no intervengas.- gruñeron a la par.

-¡Como si no fuera suficiente de que casi lo matas, ahora le levantas la voz!

-¡Ah, ya salió el peine! Tú problema no es conmigo ni con mi situación actual… ¡Tú problema es que sea su amigo!

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡No quieras cubrir corrupción, asesinatos y desapariciones con algo tan absurdo! Aunque admito que eres muy bueno en ello…

-¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! ¡Ya me tienes hasta la madre! Si quieres solucionar algo conmigo éntrale a los putazos, ¡No te tengo miedo pendejo!

México estaba dispuesto a darle el primer puñetazo cuando Alemania lo tomo por los hombros y lo forzó a sentarse.

-Esto ya fue demasiado lejos, ¡Esta es una reunión no una taberna! Sus problemas y rencores soluciónenlos fuera de la sala, cuando todo termine.

-Yo ya termine con esto.- dijo el joven levantándose.

-La junta aún no termina.

-No me interesa…

Salió de ahí a toda prisa, dando un portazo.

-Ese chico es solo problemas. – dijo el inglés fingiendo que nada había pasado.

En cambio el americano solo mantuvo la vista fija a la puerta, ignorando las voces susurrantes al fondo.

* * *

No era la primera vez que abandonaba una reunión de esa manera, a pesar de saber que no debía tener esa clase de desplantes, ni tampoco prometía ser la última.

Lo que más le dolió es que se hubiese dejado llevar por el juego de Inglaterra. Era obvio que sabía lo que había pasado el sábado, de algún modo America tuvo que explicarle que esa ropa no era suya. Y lo más probable es que el rubio ni siquiera le había dicho al inglés que iba quedarse con él.

¡Estaba tan harto de todos! ¡Harto de los secretos, la mentira, la crítica!

Sí, tenía un carácter del asco, claro, la situación en su casa iba de mal en peor, pero nadie se detenía a pensar que él realmente se esforzaba por hacer un cambio.

No era su culpa que sus jefes lo dejaran siempre de lado.

-A veces quisiera dormir y no despertar jamás…- soltó refregándose los ojos.- Nunca más.

Cuando llego a su casa fue directamente a la habitación de la planta alta y encendió una veladora, junto a esta coloco una rosa blanca. Las ánimas solitarias tenían la costumbre de llegar en busca de luz y recibimiento. Tal vez por fin entre ellas podría dar con Xóchitl, la cual seguía sin aparecer.

Un pensamiento atravesó su mente, ¿Y si ella lo había abandonado también? Fijo la vista hacia el retrato y exclamó con voz temblorosa:

-Por favor no me hagas esto, no me hagas a un lado. El mundo entero puede darme la espalda, no me importa; lo he soportado en el pasado, lo soporto ahora y lo soportaré en el futuro. Pero de ti, de ti que eres parte de mi… por favor dame una señal… ¡Por favor quédate!

Las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, y la respiración agitaba comenzó a empañarle los lentes. El cuadro seguía ahí, inmutable, como si el ser que se alojaba ahí ya no estuviera más. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, y entre sollozos infantiles se quedó dormido.

* * *

No soñó con ella, y fue tal vez por eso que despertó tan disgustado al escuchar el timbre sonar por enésima vez.

-¡Ya voy!- grito histérico bajando. Encendió la luz del pasillo, ya había oscurecido.- ¡Dije que ya voy!

Abrió la puerta violentamente, dispuesto a mentarle la madre a quien estuviese al otro lado del umbral, pero se quedó mudo al verlo.

-Hola, esto yo… - le sonrió tímidamente.- Te traje tus cosas, las olvidaste por las prisas…

-Oh, gracias…- dijo tomándolas.- No era necesario.

-Sí, lo era.

Se hizo un largo silencio, uno incómodo.

-Bueno,- exclamó el rubio rompiéndolo- debo irme.- dio la medio vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando un repentino apretón lo detuvo.

-Quédate.- pidió.

-¿Eh?

-Quédate.- repitió.- Es demasiado tarde para que andes solo por ahí, además, el darte asilo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de que te tomaste la molestia de traer mis cosas…

-No deberías molestarte. Vine solo aquí y puedo regresar solo…

-Insisto. No es buena idea que andes a oscuras, sobretodo tan cerca de una zona con mala reputación.

-¿Te preocupa que me asalten?- soltó conmovido.

-En realidad me preocupa que le partas la madre a esos cabrones y te metan al bote.- suspiró.- Aunque se lo tienen bien merecido.

-…- entrecerró los ojos.- A veces ya no sé qué pensar de ti…

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.

* * *

A pesar de que ya había estado sentado ahí antes, se sentía extraño. Era de lo más raro ver a alguien que no fuera Inglaterra cocinando para él, (y más extraño aún era no ver la cocina arder), era raro estar en esa casa cuando solo iba de paso, era raro fingir que estaba bien con eso cuando en realidad se sentía tan mal.

Agacho la mirada. En realidad sentía eso porque le había estado mintiendo desde el sábado y le estaba mintiendo ahora, y no solo a uno, sino a los dos. Al moreno por hacerle creer que Inglaterra aceptaba el que estuviera allí, y al inglés por decirle que no se quedaría mucho tiempo y al final termino haciéndolo.

En el fondo no quería hacerlo, pero parecía de pronto que no había otra manera de mantener el balance entre ambas relaciones.

Dio un largo suspiro y se puso de pie. Anduvo un rato en círculos, para el final terminar entrando a la cocina sin una buena excusa. Al sentir su presencia el mexicano se estremeció de pies a cabeza: Le parecía algo fuera de lo común que estuviese es su casa sin la excusa de la noche de chicos.

Tomo aliento y anunció:

-Ya casi término.- le miro sobre su hombro y sonrió.- Ve a sentarte.

-…- vaciló con la mirada un momento.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó.

-Bueno, podrías llevar un par de platos y vasos a la mesa, yo te alcanzó allá.

Coloco el sartén con los huevos revueltos sobre una tabla para picar y lo dejo en la mesa.

-No esperaba visitas así que solo tengo huevos a huevo.- bromeó a pesar de saber que no entendería el chiste.- Igual espero te guste.

-Está bien mientras sea comestible.- sonrió.

-De hecho.

El sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra la loza era lo único que se escuchaba. De vez en cuando levantaban la mirada hacia el otro pero la agachaban al instante. No había un pretexto para que compartieran la misma mesa.

-¿Sabes? Generalmente como solo…- declaró el americano, tratando de establecer algo de conversación.- Y no es para nada incomodo…- se percató de que eso último se prestaba a malentenderse.- Es decir, no es que me sienta… ya sabes…

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo.- lo miro.- Comida para uno, bebida para uno… Aunque en mi caso es comida para dos y tequila para cinco. Lo cual me recuerda…- tomo la botella.- ¿Gustas? – El rubio negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, más para mí… - se encogió de hombros para después dar un largo trago directo de esta.

-No entiendo cómo consigues alcohol, si en apariencia luces mucho más joven que yo.

En efecto, a diferencia del americano, la apariencia del mexicano era la de un estudiante de preparatoria, entre los quince a los dieciocho.

-Bueno…- comenzó aclarándose la garganta.- Será por esto.- saco la cartera del bolsillo y le mostro la identificación dentro de esta. – Luciré como de dieciséis, pero tú y yo sabemos que soy mucho más viejo que eso. Obvio mi gente no sabe eso, igual no es algo necesario.

-¿Ellos no saben de ti?- indagó.

-No es algo necesario. Explicarlo presenta un gran problema, es algo que esta fuera de su compresión. – Dio otro trago.- Habrá quien diga que la longevidad es maravillosa y más cuando no envejeces pero en realidad es solo un gran problema.

-¿Lo dices por tus continuas mudanzas?

-En parte, pero es lo de menos. En realidad es por todo eso que vas perdiendo en el camino… y que no volverá jamás. – Miro detenidamente la botella.- El que algo tan simple como el tiempo y el ciclo de la vida te dé y quite lo que más amas… A la larga la juventud y vida "eterna" no vale tanto la pena. - el americano agacho la mirada.- Como sea, no me hagas mucho caso, creo que estoy algo ebrio.- se levantó.- ¿Te queda espacio para algo más?- preguntó. El rubio asintió.- ¿Se te antojan unos tamales?

-¿Hiciste?

-Claro que no wey, no he tenido tiempo para algo tan laborioso…- tomo sus llaves y abrigo.- Pero aquí cerquitas venden. Vamos.

* * *

No acababa de entender como para alguien cinco cuadras y media a oscuras eran un "aquí cerca". Se detuvo tras el moreno, frente a una casa vieja y con la pintura corroída por el paso del tiempo. Fuera de esta, a un lado de la puerta, en una silla de plástico se encontraba una mujer no mayor a setenta años, a su lado una enorme hielera color azul. Había un letrero pegado en la hielera que rezaba "Se Benden Rikos Tamales"… El americano miro al moreno.

-Cocina mejor de lo que escribe.- explico acercándose a la mujer. Su semblante cambio a uno más alegre. - ¡Buenas noches Doña Juana, ¿Cómo está?! Dígame que todavía tiene, por favor.

-Chema, mi niño hermoso, para ti siempre hay… - respondió la mujer con una voz dulce.- ¿Cuántos quieres?

-Mmm deme cinco… no, mejor deme diez para evitarme la fatiga de cocinar mañana.

El rubio se quedó estupefacto, si Inglaterra viera lo que come México dejaría de decirle que era la nación más glotona.

-Toma corazón…- dijo la mujer extendiéndole una bolsa plástica transparente, la cual parecía iba a reventar.

-Doña Juana me puso dos de más.- dijo México sacando los tamales extras.- Tome.

-No, no, no…- soltó la mujer.- Son un regalo.

-No puedo, al menos cóbrelos.

-Claro que no. Mira nada más lo flaco que estás, ¡Te hace falta comer, por eso te vez tan chiquito!

El moreno sonrió tratando de contener una carcajada. Ojala comiendo se arreglaran las cosas, pero él luciría de dieciséis por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias entonces.- dijo dándole un abrazo rápido. – Nos vemos luego.

Ella le regreso la sonrisa y se despidió con un ademán, no sin antes soltar:

-Y cuida que el güerito no se caiga al agua.

America lo miro, él solo se echó a reír mientras apresuraba el paso.

-¿¡Quién más sabe!?- soltó molesto alcanzándolo.

-Bueno, solo ella.- el rubio entrecerró los ojos. –Bueno, y los vecinos, y la cuadra, y la otra cuadra…

-Oh god…

-Ay wey, esas pendejadas tarde o temprano se olvidan.- mintió. – No te preocupes.

-Gracias por el falso aliento…

-Ya sabes, para eso estamos los amigos.

* * *

Después de un largo recorrido a pie entre burlas y plática sin sentido llegaron a la morada. Adentro, por alguna extraña razón, hacía más frio que afuera.

-Ya no sé dónde está peor, si aquí o allá… A este paso voy a dormir en pants y sudadera…- dijo riendo.- Ven, vamos a comer en la sala. ¿Estás de ánimo para una película?

-¿Ciencia ficción?

-Bueno, si quieres volver a ver a los hombres de negro...

-¡Suena bien!

Al sentarse ahí nuevamente se dio cuenta que en realidad jamás había puesto atención a la casa del moreno. Tenía una silla del comedor a un lado del mueble donde posaba el televisor, llena de DVD y VHS, así como los reproductores para ambos. Los sillones eran de madera, y los cojines de un horrendo color verde seco y ya algo deshilachados.

En la pared había algunos retratos colgados, una pintura de un paisaje que jamás había visto, y curiosamente un título universitario.

-¿Eso es reciente?- preguntó señalándolo.

México dejo de lado los cables enredados.

-Sí y no.- contestó.- Me gradué hace décadas, pero mis jefes lo mandan a modificar para no levantar sospechas. Se supone que no paso de los veinticinco, o al menos eso dice mi identificación.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

-¿Qué otra opción tengo?- respondió dejando el VHS listo.

-Pues podrías…

-Es una pregunta retórica, hombre. – le interrumpió. Tomo la cinta y la introdujo a la videograbadora.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Un VHS?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-¡Que eso es una reliquia!

* * *

Vieron la primera película en VHS y las otras dos en DVD. Cuando terminaron hicieron un par de comentarios respecto para después recoger un poco su desorden.

México saco un tamal de la bolsa y guardo el resto en el refrigerador.

-Mañana voy a freír los que quedaron para desayunar.

-Está bien.- miro el que traía en la mano.- ¿En serio vas a comer otro?

-Oh, no, esto no es para mí. –Contestó.- Va para el altar.

Lo observo detenidamente y le pregunto aquello que se venía cuestionando desde hace ya un tiempo:

-¿Para quién es?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo, la comida, las flores, el agua… Todo lo que tienes allá arriba.

Trago saliva y apretó un poco el alimento entre sus manos.

-Para todos aquellos que jamás deben ser olvidados.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Eso.- concluyo agachando la mirada, para sin más retirarse en silencio a su habitación.

* * *

Esa noche la cama del cuarto de invitados no tenía ese sofocante cobertor. En su lugar estaba una especie de cobija a cuadros suave y ligeramente gruesa. A pesar de tener la luz apagada, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada; esto se debía a que la luz de la luna era tan intensa que atravesaba las cortinas.

Igual eso no impidió que se quedara dormido.

El crujido de los pasos sobre la madera vieja fue lo que lo despertó. La luz de la luna aún se colaba entre las cortinas. Una nube solitaria la cubrió un par de segundos para luego desaparecer. Los pasos habían cesado y el silencio volvió a dominar el lugar.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Al poco rato escucho como tocaban la ventana suavemente, una vez más la madera crujía y los pasos se hicieron presentes. Se colocó los lentes, y aun adormilado fijo su mirada hacia donde provenía el ruido, encontrándose una vez más con la luz atravesando la tela que cubría la ventana.

La tercera vez que no fue el ruido de la madera crujiendo, ni el golpeteo en la ventana. Despertó porque se sintió observado, de hecho, sintió como alguien tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y se levantó al instante. Pero estaba solo en esa habitación y si el moreno aun estuviera despierto no bajaría a molestarlo.

Tal vez era la culpa la culpa lo que provocaba que despertara a cada rato, puesto a que le había prometido a Inglaterra no pasar más tiempo del necesario con México…

Cerro los ojos nuevamente, ya le explicaría las cosas con calma al inglés

* * *

 _Sintió una respiración helada sobre su frente, después un ligero cosquilleo sobre la nariz, como si alguien estuviera pasando sus cabellos apropósito sobre esta._

 _Dejo de lado las rocas lunares que estaba tomando para el muestreo y alzo la vista; casi tan brillante como el satélite donde se encontraba y con unos enormes y oscuros ojos tan profundos como el espacio, su mirada choco con la de la mujer._

 _Estiro las manos y toco su rostro, asegurándose que no era una alucinación. Bajo las manos hasta sus hombros y las deslizo delicadamente sobre sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos. La atrajo hacia sí con sumo cuidado._

 _Ella lo observo detenidamente, y coloco los dedos sobre su rostro, atravesando el casco espacial._

 _-_ _Es un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran salto para la humanidad- dijo sonriendo._

 _Él le regreso la sonrisa, divertido ante la referencia, y apartando delicadamente las manos de la mujer de su rostro le preguntó:_

 _-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

 _Rodo los ojos de un lado a otro como si buscara en lo más recóndito de su mente la respuesta._

 _-¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? Porque me resultas muy familiar…_

 _Ella dio un largo y pesado suspiro._

 _-Nos hemos visto tantas veces, de tantas maneras y con tantos nombres que ya no estoy segura de la respuesta. Estoy muy confundida…_

 _-Ante esa respuesta es obvio…_

 _-No pienso discutir eso ahora…- volvió a colocar sus manos sobre las mejillas del rubio. – Aun sé lo que quiero y necesito que me escuches. –pidió._

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-Por favor, no dejes que cometa una locura, no dejes que se quede solo…_

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-¡José María!- gimió con lágrimas en los ojos. Le miro confundido. - ¡Chema! ¡México! ¡Como gustes llamar a ese pendejo!- suspiro pesadamente.- Yo lo haría pero…_

 _-¿Pero?_

 _-Desde que su mente se sumió en la en la nostalgia y la culpa del pasado no puedo contactarlo. Estoy a su lado pero soy incapaz de actuar._

 _Agacho la mirada un momento, buscando en aquel cuerpo celeste sin vida una respuesta. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar que aquella mujer la había visto en el canal. Era la misma mujer de aquel sueño indagando sobre lo mismo. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que sentía celos de que ella preguntase por el moreno._

 _-¿Qué es el de ti?- pregunto aun con algo de color en el rostro._

 _Al no recibir respuesta levanto la mirada, pero ella ya no se encontraba a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón sintió ganas de llorar._

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y por un instante le pareció ver la silueta de una mujer plasmada en la pared, al colocarse los lentes comprobó que no se trata de otra cosa más que la sombra de una maleta sobre el buró. Tomo asiento, y se quedó mirando fijamente la sombra, sintió entonces un nudo en la garganta y un gran vacío, como si acabará de perder algo importante. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esa estúpida sensación.

"Esto no tiene razón de ser" se dijo a sí mismo poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a asearse antes de comenzar su día.

Cuando salió de la alcoba se encontró con un México bastante atareado entre flores de papel, alimentos y veladoras. Al darse cuenta de su presencia le dio una sonrisa a medias y soltó:

-El desayuno esta sobre la mesa.- Guardo todo en una gran bolsa de plástico negra.- Perdona que no te acompañe pero estoy más que atrasado y debo terminar con esto hoy.

-Está bien, no me molesta.

-Perfecto, igual vuelvo en un momento. Estaré arriba en caso de que me llegues a necesitar.- y acto seguido cruzo el pasillo a gran velocidad para desparecer escaleras arriba.

No entendía por qué no tenía apetito. Recordaba haber soñado con la misma persona del canal, y al igual que la primera vez no recordaba nada de lo que le había dicho. Para colmo el nudo en la garganta no se iba, aunque ahora en lugar de pérdida, sentía una mezcla entre disgusto y preocupación. Eso ya no solo era ridículo, sino exasperante. No había motivo para sentir tristeza, pérdida, disgusto, preocupación o cualquier otra cosa relacionada.

Dejo el desayuno a medio comer y el jugo intacto, se puso de pie y marcho con ímpetu hacia las escaleras. Titubeo un momento pero al final opto por subir.

Termino de colocar las flores al filo de los escalones del altar, en lugar de fotos, como se acostumbraba, colocó notas de antiguos sucesos ocurridos en su territorio, y en la parte más alta (cubierta por un delgado velo blanco) el retrato de su hermana.

Desde que decidió comenzar a montar el altar se preguntó si era prudente o no colocar ese cuadro; a ella no parecía importarle, jamás le había dicho nada cuando aún hablaban, pero él tampoco hizo comentarios al respecto.

Y es que básicamente siendo la misma cosa, incluso si ella no estaba, él seguía con vida. Y ella iba y venía y hablaba con él. Así que… ¿En realidad ella estaba muerta? ¿Era un fantasma entonces? ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Algo como esa extraña historia que contaba Italia sobre la aparición del abuelo Roma? ¿O solo era una especie de alucinación creada por su cerebro?

Fuese lo que fuese mientras estuviera a su lado estaba bien, ¿No?

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a correr de manera torrencial sobre su rostro. Levanto su playera un poco y se refregó sobre esta.

No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando con él, usualmente no era así de chillón. No recordaba cuando comenzó con exactitud, pero un día de la nada despertó sintiéndose decaído y cansando. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, la sensación no se fue en el transcurso del día, sino que se quedó a pesar de no tener (porque estaba seguro que eso no tenía razón de ser) un motivo para estar ahí.

Pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano las cosas volverían a su cauce. Tenían que.

-Oye, Chema…- la voz del americano hizo que diera un respingo, lanzando al aire el copal y el encendedor que tenía entre las manos. – Lo siento, debí tocar…

-Es demasiado tarde para eso, igual no importa.- recogió las cosas del piso.- ¿Ocupas algo?

Lo miro fijamente. No necesitaba nada, simplemente sintió el deseo de subir. La sensación de vacío regreso y como una suave voz resonó en su cabeza: "No dejes que cometa una locura, no dejes que este solo". Trago saliva, ¿A qué venia eso?

-¿Alfred? ¿Está todo bien?

-Yo…- busco rápidamente una excusa.- Yo voy a irme ya a casa… Solo quería… a eso subí, para decirte eso… y… - miro el altar terminado. Con todos esos colores, olores y formas era difícil creer que se tratara de algo exclusivo para los muertos.- Y te iba a ofrecer mi ayuda pero veo que ya terminaste… y…

-Disculpa por ser cortante allá abajo.- exclamó interrumpiéndole.- Comprendo que ya no quieras estar aquí… no fui un buen anfitrión.

-No, no se trata de eso.- se apresuró a decir. – Además es obvio que necesitas de tu tiempo para hacer cosas como tu tributo a los muertos…

-Altar.- le corrigió.

-Eso.- intercambiaron miradas.- Como sea, en realidad si necesito regresar a casa, siento que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Igual vendré el sábado y traeré Kill Bill volumen uno y dos - agregó.- ¡Será divertido!

-Mmm… suena bien. – Dijo forzando una sonrisa.- Entonces aquí nos vemos.

-¿Me prometes que estarás aquí?- escupió abrumado.

Esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar y se arrepintió de hacerla. Pero por un momento sintió que de no ser así él ya no estaría. El mexicano asintió en silencio y se despidió con un ademán.

¿Acaso América se había dado cuenta de sus vagas intenciones?

* * *

Los días fueron largos para ambos. Largos, pesados y faltos de motivación.

Al enterarse que EUA se había quedado con México, Inglaterra estalló en cólera. Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando ahí pasando por alto las explicaciones o cualquier intento por aclarar la situación y su estado de amigos.

Allegados a un punto el americano no pudo soportarlo más y frustrado soltó que si no podía confiar en él veía muy difícil que su relación pudiera funcionar y tener un buen futuro. Inglaterra no dijo nada, pero tampoco se quedó a escuchar más, salió rápidamente de ahí camino a casa.

EUA trato de contactarlo un par de veces, sin respuesta. Pasando los días, cuando comenzaba a dar por perdido todo recibió un mensaje del inglés:

"En vista de que amas tanto la verdad, la confianza y la libertad te daré tu espacio" decía. "Creo es lo mejor para ambos. Además lo estuve considerando y tienes razón, esto no iba ir a ningún lado. Adiós."

Jamás había tenido tantos sentimientos mezclados, dolor, rabia, culpa, desolación, tristeza… y alivio… Sintió entonces muchos deseos de gritar y llorar, pero en cambio solo atino a borrar todos los mensajes, las fotos, y su contacto. Entonces, se fue al reproductor y repitió hasta quedarse dormido _Your Best American Girl_ de _Mistk_ i.

En cambio para México todo era una interminable duda. Había noches en las que estaba feliz de estar vivo, otras en las que el revolver en el cajón de su ropa parecía la solución más obvia.

Había momentos en los que lo único en su mente era ella. En el amor y el odio que sentía hacia su decisión que, aunque buena, pecaba de egoísta. Entonces se daba cuenta de que ambos sentimientos eran igual de fuertes, igual de insoportables, y la tristeza con la que despertó desde hace ya bastante tiempo se volvía más fuerte y estaba cada vez más presente, en especial cuando gritaba el nombre de la chica y ella no respondía a su llamado. Al final optó por dejar de lado las falsas esperanzas, porque como bien dijo _José Emilio Pacheco_ : "El que se va no vuelve aunque regrese."

* * *

Cuando llego el sábado ninguno de los dos estaba feliz, aun así tomaron sus respectivos papeles de anfitrión e invitado, mostrando una alegría fingida evitando tocar cualquier tema triste enfocándose más en actividades como el Halloween y los dulces recolectados, o el jardín interno que había florecido fuera de tiempo.

Esta vez no jugaron, solo se limitaron a ver las películas e intercambiar alguno que otro comentario sobre las escenas más impresionantes o cuál personaje era el mejor. Cuando terminaron con ambos filmes, se pusieron de pie y se estiraron un poco para quitarse el entumecimiento.

-Tal vez la próximamente podríamos ver Pulp Fiction.- dijo el norteamericano. – Y podría traer mi Nintendo 64 para que juguemos Mario Kart.

-Me agrada la idea. Además nunca he visto esa película.- se sinceró.

El americano le miro asombrado y soltó:

-Entonces con mayor razón la traeré.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, los deseos de hablar sobre lo ocurrido en sus respectivas semanas los carcomían, pero nunca habían sido tan cercanos para hablar de sus emociones a menos de que uno de los dos estuviera ebrio. Además el sufrimiento ajeno no era algo que se debía externar a otros de buenas a primeras.

-Bueno, entonces, la próxima será…- dijo volviendo a su papel.- En fin, estoy cansado. Buenas noches…

Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, pero de sus labios broto un roto:

-Alfred…

-¿Sí?

Divago un largo rato, no había necesidad de meterlo en sus cosas. Ya había estado actuando demasiado extraño como para volver las cosas más complicadas aun.

-Nada… una tontería. Ya no importa.- dio un largo suspiro.- Hasta mañana.

-…Hasta mañana.

* * *

Esa noche el viento era tan fuerte que aullaba, y era tan frio que quemaba. La luna estaba cubierta por unos enormes nubarrones negros y la oscuridad era total.

El arbusto al lado de su habitación chocaba violentamente contra la ventana dificultándole conciliar el sueño. Dio varias vueltas y cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo las ramas de aquella mata volvieron a hacer de las suyas.

-Shit…- masculló molesto. Esa sí que sería una larga noche.

* * *

Con tan terrible frio la madera crujía de manera insistente y con el viento tan violento las ramas del enorme árbol al lado de su ventana golpeteaban con insistencia la misma, amenazando con astillar el cristal. Sin duda tenía que podarlo el día de mañana… Si es que había un mañana…

Sacudió la cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar en pendejadas.

Dirigió la vista al reloj de pared frente a su cama, pasaba ya de la media noche; era la fría madrugada del día de muertos, y la luna seguía sin aparecer.

Resignado a que el cansancio no iba a llegar a él (como muchas otras cosas en su vida) se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el altar, retiro el lívido velo y contemplo el cuadro bajo este, como si de una obra maestra se tratase.

Lo coloco nuevamente en su sitio y se dirigió al mueble donde guardaba su ropa y del cajón saco el revolver.

Era otra de esas madrugadas en la que su mente estaba fija a encontrarla en la muerte y tomar el lugar que le correspondía.

Tomo asiento al filo de la cama, recordando cada momento a su lado, desde que se contemplaron por primera vez el uno al otro en sus enormes ojos negros, cuando corrían juntos a través de los campos verdes, cuando se arrojaban a las heladas aguas en medio de la noche, cuando sus rostros se manchaban a la hora de comer y se reían de las bobadas del otro, hasta el momento en el que España apareció y todo se volvió confuso… Cuando la guerra, las convicciones y el orgullo los dividió volviéndolos un par de extraños.

* * *

 _Le tomo un rato pero termino acostumbrándose al ruido de las pequeñas ramas azorando contra la ventana, y dormía lo que mejor que se podía con ello. No fue hasta que el sonido de una palma abierta golpeando el vidrio lo hizo despertar._

 _No le dio crédito a sus ojos cuando en lugar de ver las ramas del arbusto vio una silueta femenina aporreando la ventana con ambas manos._

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza, los refregó un poco y volvió a abrirlos, solo para encontrarse con la infinita oscuridad y nada más. Se puso de pie de un salto, corrió hacia la venta, la aseguro, y no conforme corrió las cortinas._

 _Volvió al lecho y fijo la vista al techo al percibir los pasos que provenían del segundo piso. Seguramente México tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Se dio la vuelta, y al hacerlo sintió como alguien le observaba desde el fondo de la habitación._

 _Dio un vistazo sobre su hombro para encontrarse una vez más con la silueta. Encendió la lámpara rápidamente y se dio cuenta que era una pila de ropa sucia sobre una silla de plástico._

 _-Es solo mi imaginación…- susurro apretando los ojos.- Es solo mi mente jugándome una broma. Ya he estado aquí antes y jamás ha pasado nada.-prosiguió.- Aquí no hay fantasmas, aquí no hay fantasmas…_

 _Volvió a mirar solo para cerciorarse de que era su mente, que de acuerdo a la ciencia, busca patrones y predice ante alguna situación o figura desconocida…_

 _La figura femenina ahora estaba de pie frente a la mesita de noche y en el lapso en el que parpadeo anonadado ella apareció sentada al filo de su cama._

 _-Estoy soñando, estoy soñando, esto es solo un sueño muy loco…_

 _La figura poco a poco se tornó más real y cuando adopto por completo la imagen de una mujer de carne y hueso atino a sonreírle amablemente, dando un ademán por saludo._

 _No sabía por qué no podía moverse, si era la turbación o algún encanto del espíritu frente suyo._

 _-¿Qué eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inquirió con un hilo de voz.- Estoy confundido…_

 _-No entiendo como a pesar de todo tú puedes verme pero él no.- dijo ignorándolo. - Necesito ayudarlo y tú no tienes la capacidad de recordar mis palabras al despertar. - Ella se acercó acercando su rostro al suyo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Su respiración era agitada, o al menos eso parecía, ya que el rubio no podía sentirla, al igual que las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos y caían sobre sus mejillas. -…- Dio un largo y pesado suspiro, recuperando un poco el aliento.- ¿Es esto…? ¿Acaso es esto…? ¿Es esto acaso es esto una especie de castigo?_

 _No supo que responder. Esa pregunta fue lo primero que vino a su mente cuando a pesar de estar al lado de Inglaterra el dolor y la frustración del pasado no parecía dejarlo en paz._

 _-¿Es esto un castigo por mis errores, por mi egoísmo, por mi simple existencia?_

 _-…Yo no lo sé…- masculló._

 _Se apartó de su lado y echó a andar sin más. Y a pesar de lo que su sentido común dictaba corrió tras ella en cuanto recupero la capacidad de moverse._

 _Su cabello ondeaba grácil con el viento y la luna, que hasta ahora no se había dignado en aparecer, la iluminaba. Atravesó el jardín dentro de la casa, olfateo las flores, para después dirigirse a la escalera._

 _Lo más extraño de todo no era ver a esa intrusa andar como si nada en la morada que allano, o la manera tan ligera y agraciada con la que andaba, o su cabello color chocolate ondeándose sutilmente ante el viento violento, mucho menos la luz de la luna iluminándola como si fuera algo más que un espíritu. No, lo más extraño de todo era el sentir como esa escena de algún modo le era familiar. Como esa mujer le resultaba conocida a pesar de que no era real._

 _La sensación de pérdida volvió. Tragó en seco._

 _-¿Quién se supone que eres? – Preguntó tratando de contener ese sufrimiento absurdo.- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?_

 _-Vagar, evitar algo…- apretó las manos.- Simplemente no lo sé, ya no estoy segura de nada._

 _-Estoy harto de que no respondas a mis preguntas.- exclamó el en tono acusador.- Estoy seguro que debes saber algo._

 _-Solo sé que debo salvarlo de él mismo…_

 _-¿A quién?_

 _-… Antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

* * *

Despertó frente a la puerta del mexicano. Al parecer había caminado dormido otra vez, siguiendo siguiéndola entre sueños como la última vez. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo. El peso de una mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo y sintiendo la oreja congelársele escucho un ligero susurro: "Ayúdalo por favor"

Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y divisó una pequeña mano morena que poco a poco se transformó en cientos de pétalos color naranja, los cuales se deslizaron sobre su espalda.

Ante eso solo atinó proferir un grito desgarrador.

México se puso de pie de un salto, dejando caer el arma, la cual escondió bajo la cama. Rápidamente atendió al llamado del estadounidense que gritaba maldiciones mientras golpeaba la puerta con la misma desesperación a la de un perro espantado por los cohetes.

Al abrir la puerta el rubio se le dejo ir encima con una fuerza descomunal.

-¿¡Qué carajos!?

-¡Un fantasma!- soltó sacudiéndolo por los hombros.- ¡Estaba justo tras de mí!

-¿¡De qué chingados estás hablando!? –gruñó.

-¿¡Por qué mierdas no me dijiste que tu casa esta embrujada!?

-¡Porque no lo está aunque eso quisiera!

-¡Todo es culpa de tu tributo a los muertos!

-¡Altar!- le corrigió. -¡Y no lo metas en esto cuando seguramente volviste a tener otro sueño vivido y anduviste como zombi por toda la casa!

-¡Bueno, eso tal vez sea un poco cierto, pero estoy seguro de que estaba despierto cuando lo vi!

-Ah, ves como ya salió el peine… Vuelve a dormir o te duermo de un putazo.

-¿Cuál peine? ¿De qué hablas?- bufó confundido.- Sea lo que sea no pienso volver a ese cuarto.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

-¿No puedo quedarme a dormir aquí contigo?

El mexicano se tiñó en un profundo carmesí.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Quieres que Inglaterra me mate!?- chilló.- Además, yo no le hago a esas joterias.

-A estas alturas no creo que le importe. – Contesto cruzando los brazos.

-¿Eh?

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció. México lo capto al instante.

-Lo siento… yo… tú no me dijiste… ¡Yo que iba a saber!- balbuceó. -¿Cuándo? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-Hace un par de días… no quiero hablar de eso.

-Comprendo.- dio un suspiro.- Ahí está la cama.

Ambos se recostaron en silencio con la vista fija al techo.

-Sigo sin entender…- dijo EUA rompiendo el silencio.- Por qué sin importar lo que haga me siento así…

-¿Así como?- pregunto México volviéndose a él.

-Como si estuviera atrapado en un lugar que no me corresponde. Sofocado por un pasado que no puedo cambiar, abrumado por un futuro que no puedo predecir y en un presente que no puedo manejar.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Trato de ignorarlo pero no puedo seguir así, no es correcto y no sé qué hacer…

El moreno fijo la vista a la enorme higuera tras la ventana.

-Vaya, eso sí que suena complicado. Y lo más difícil de todo es creer que alguien como tú puede ser más profundo de lo que aparenta.

-Jajaja qué gracioso… idiota.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Extraño a Inglaterra…- masculló.- Pero no quiero volver con él.- sus miradas se encontraron.- Sé que suena como psicología barata pero las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas de antes. – Suspiró.-Ya no soy su colonia, tampoco soy quien se independizó, no soy esa persona que tonteaba a su lado y lo amaba incondicionalmente… - trago saliva.- Incluso si estoy a su lado ese lugar ya no me corresponde. Ni si quiera estoy seguro de que me haya correspondido. Sé que es difícil de entender pero… no me siento tan triste como se supone que debería pero tampoco estoy feliz. Es como estar en una especie de limbo emocional...

-Suena bastante complicado…- apretó la mano del rubio. – Pero comprendo un poco, es algo muy frustrante…

-Bastante…

Soltó la mano de su invitado y se levantó lentamente de la cama. America lo siguió con la mirada. Tomo el cuadro que descansaba en la cima del altar, colgado en un clavo. Lo miro con detenimiento, se acercó al rubio con este aun en manos y tomo asiento.

-Te voy a contar algo que no le he dicho a nadie.- le mostro el retrato. En este se veía una joven de tez morena y largos cabellos lacios color chocolate, sus ojos eran enormes y de un negro tan profundo como la noche al igual que los del joven.- Ella es mi hermana.

-¿Hermana? ¿Tienes una hermana?- vocifero estupefacto.

-Tenía…- se hizo el silencio. Llevo el cuadro nuevamente a su lugar y volvió a la cama con el rubio.- Murió en la época de la conquista. Y desde ese entonces no dejo de pensar en ella, ¿Sabes?- dio un largo suspiro, su mirada se llenó de tristeza.- Al igual que tú vivo atrapado en un pasado irreparable al que ya no correspondo… por eso comprendo tu frustración… al menos un poco.

No quería indagar, pero la pregunta se escapó de sus labios:

-¿Pero cómo pudo morir si era también una nación?

-Bueno, era y no lo era… es complicado… - murmuró.

-¿No eran como las Italias?

-Lo de Italia del Norte y del Sur es algo más bien como cultural. Sí ese fuera el caso habría tres como yo sino es que más… - explicó.- En nuestro caso no era precisamente así. Ella encajaba tan perfectamente entre ellos y yo de vez en cuando simplemente sentía que no pertenecía ahí.

-Amigo eso es todo un lío…

-Lo sé.- se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Cuando pienso en esto no puedo evitar odiar un poco a España, a pesar de que no fue su culpa. No voy a saturarte con tanta información, tampoco. Iré al grano. Cuando fue la época de la conquista ella y yo nos separamos. – Explicó.- Ella del lado de los aztecas y yo del lado de los hispanos. No fui solo yo, algunos otros pueblos se unieron también a la lucha, supongo que hasta cierto punto yo nací para representar a la rebelión, no lo sé.- Lo miro.- Como sea, fueron varias semanas de feroces batallas. Las enfermedades que llegaron con la gente de España estaban empezando a afectar a mi gente y mi hermana que se encontraba entre ellos representando su lucha comenzó a verse débil. Y los hispanos comenzaban a tener la ventaja… Y cuando llego la batalla que lo definió todo nos encontramos frente a frente. No tuvimos piedad.- trago en seco.- Ella se sentía tan traicionada y decepcionada como yo por las decisiones que habíamos tomado. Sin embargo, cuando la tuve a mi merced no pude más… deje caer el arma. No fue compasión, era más bien el hecho de que ella era parte de mí y no podía matar lo que aún me unía a mi pasado…

-¿Y entonces?

-Iba a retirarme, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien más.- Suspiró.- Jamás olvidaré la mezcla de emociones que tuve en ese momento… Por un lado el ver a mi gente así era muy doloroso, pero su terquedad era su perdición y no podía tolerar el que no cedieran. Ellos no entendían que la caida del imperio y la colonización era algo, que sin importar lo que hicieran, estaba destinado a suceder; un "mal" necesario. Las cosas no podían ser iguales para siempre. – Tomó aire.- Tome el arma y me dispuse a pelear, a pesar de sentirme como un hipócrita. Y entonces… ellos me acorralaron a mí.

Aun podía ver su arma volando por los aires, cayendo a los pies de Xóchitl la cual miraba anonada la escena. Aun podía sentir su sangre congelarse al verse perdido. Aun podía escuchar las voces jadeantes llamándolo traidor…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Todo fue tan rápido que aún no alcanzo a procesarlo… - apretó las manos.- El arma que se supone debía atravesarme la atravesó a ella… simplemente no me di cuenta en que momento ella se puso de pie y me giro lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar mi lugar… El que tenía que morir era yo pero ella tomo mi lugar… yo tenía que morir…

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-No.

-¿Y luego?

-La tome entre mis brazos y al sentir la sangre entre mis dedos trate de detenerla con un trozo de tela que arranque de mi pantalón. Y aun entre mis brazos la atraje hacía mí y corrí hasta el cansancio, lejos de todo y de todos. – Explicó. – Cuando el sangrado se detuvo yo deje de correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde. – La cara del rubio comenzaba a distorsionarse frente a sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.- Ella ya estaba muerta. Cabe con mis manos hasta que comenzaron a sangrar y arroje su cuerpo sin vida a ese agujero. Pasado tiempo, después de la guerra, presencie el milagro de la vida: Un arbusto de cempasúchil creció ahí. Decidí trasplantarlo en una maceta y llevarlo conmigo como un recordatorio de que tenía que ser fuerte por ambos, incluso cuando sintiera que no podía más. El que tomara mi lugar, el que se sacrificara por mí no sería en vano… Quiero creer que esa planta es la manera en la que ella demuestra que sigue entre nosotros y que esta tan arrepentida como yo… Que ella también, en nuestro desafortunado encuentro, estaba tan rota como yo. Que estaba consiente que independientemente de todo nadie ganaba del todo, que la lucha era innecesaria porque todo estaba destinado a ser…

-…Chema…

-Con el tiempo comencé a soñar con ella. Al principio no hablábamos, poco a poco comenzamos a conversar. Hablamos de muchas cosas menos de eso… Y es tan real, como si estuviera viva… Pero solo es en mis sueños… solo por eso desearía dormir y no despertar jamás…

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr, una tras otra. Era estúpido que a esas alturas siguiera llorando por algo que ya no se podía cambiar.

-Esa arma debía atravesarme a mí desde un principio pero ella decidió ponerse en medio y cambiarlo todo. –masculló de manera imperceptible.

El americano se volvió a él y con la manga de su camisa secó las nuevas lágrimas, le miro con calidez y dijo:

-Supongo que ante lo que no se puede cambiar solo nos queda vivir en el presente dando lo mejor de nosotros.

-Insisto que es increíble que detrás de esa cara de pendejo se esconda alguien tan serio.

-Insisto eres un estúpido.

-Lo sé, pero aun así gracias por escuchar… Aunque esto se trataba de ti no de mí. Perdona por eso.

-Está bien… en realidad es bueno. Ahora te conozco un poco más fondo y tú a mí. Ya no solo somos vecinos políticos y compañeros de sábado.

-…De hecho.

-Me alegra que hayamos tenido esta charla…- dijo tomando su mano.- Me alegra tener a quien poder llamar amigo. – coloco su frente sobre la del moreno.

México no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras que EUA se limitó a sonreír. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno de otro hasta que sintió su respiración chocar contra la suya.

Sintió una mezcla entre ansiedad y emoción. Esta era por decirlo de algún modo su oportunidad, pero incluso si hacia algo, si sucedía algo, las cosas seguirían siendo las mismas siempre. Lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el rubio desconcertado ante la mirada penetrante del moreno.

Se acercó lentamente y rozo sus labios en intento fracasado de un beso. Sí, no tenía oportunidad, pero aun así no se iba a quedar con la duda más tiempo. El americano se quedó sin palabras… En realidad no era tan ignorante. Sabía que le gustaba pero nunca creyó que se atrevería a decirle o hacerle algo. En un ataque de remordimiento México se alejó inmediatamente de él, dándole la espalda.

EUA tomo asiento y se inclinó hacia él, le tomo por el hombro forzándolo a dar la vuelta. Con ambos brazos lo acorralo. Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más.

-Todo fue parte de la conmoción, p…

Las palabras se quedaron en el viento, le dio un suave y largo beso. Largo, silencioso, sin malicia. El moreno lo rodeo por los hombros atrayéndolo y el americano imito la acción. Cuando se separaron el moreno lo miro con tanto amor que sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…- masculló.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- El mexicano lo miro. Al menos eso, aunque dolía, era real.

EUA se dejó caer sobre el hombro del moreno mientras entre lágrimas y chillidos entonaba la canción que una y otra vez se repetía dentro de su cabeza desde que termino con Inglaterra. En ese momento comprendió que no importaba lo que hiciera la sensación de pérdida no se iría jamás.

En cambio México comprendió que el hechizo se había terminado… y que él siempre perteneció a algo más grande.

* * *

Inglaterra había pasado las noches en vela desde aquella discusión. Al final, como siempre, se había arrepentido de sus palabras impulsivas. America le importaba más que cualquier otra cosas en su vida, y no porque fuera su excolonia, sino porque sentía una conexión profunda hacía él.

Así que a pesar de su disgusto decidió ir hasta la casa del mexicano para arreglarlo todo. No le importaba a estas alturas el moreno lo viera ceder, y hablar con el americano para solucionar todo. A pesar de no estar seguro cómo comenzar.

Pero al atravesar el umbral se sorprendió al no encontrarlos en la mesa, ni en la sala, o en el jardín. Tampoco estaban en el cuarto de invitados… el cual era un completo desastre.

* * *

América despertó sobre el hombro del moreno, aferrado a él con fuerza. Al sentir como el peso sobre su cuerpo se aligeraba, México abrió los ojos también.

-Después de esto ya nada será igual, ¿Cierto?- preguntó.

-Lo siento.- respondió el rubio.

-No deberías sentirte mal, fui yo quien comenzó todo, además siempre supe que no sentías eso por mí.

Los ojos del americano se inundaron en una enorme tristeza, México lo miro y sonrió resignado.

-Anoche pasaron muchas cosas raras, pero no debes de sentirte mal. Todo va a estar bien…

"Aunque en el fondo" pensó abrazando sus piernas. "Desearía que hubiese una realidad en la que pudiera estar tu lado y al lado de ella también… Aunque eso es imposible."

-Nos vemos…- dijo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero alguien se le adelanto.

Tanto el americano como el mexicano se quedaron pasmados antes esa visión: Frente suyo se encontraba Inglaterra tratando de comprender lo que pasó y ocurría en aquella habitación

-¿Qué haces tú aquí…?- soltó México al fin.

-Yo…-Su mirada oscilo entre el mexicano y el estadounidense. Después por toda la habitación. Se adentró a esta, sintiendo como con cada paso algo dentro de si se estrujaba más y más. –Yo…

-Esto no es lo que parece…- fue lo que dijo EUA.

Ante esa frase sintió como el coraje se originó desde la punta de sus pies y se expandió rápidamente en todo su cuerpo como una especie de explosión. Se volvió a sus alrededores, buscando en que desquitar su ira.

Se encontraba junto al altar.

-Yo siempre supe…- vocifero.- Siempre lo supe. ¡Sabía que me estabas mintiendo todo el tiempo!- gritó tomando el mantel sobre las cajas que formaban los escalones.

-¡Deja eso!- gritó México poniéndose de pie.

-¡Si no quieres que nada le pase quédate en tu lugar!- amenazó.

-Arthur, escucha, yo sé que tú no quieres hacer esto…- negocio EUA.- Respira profundo, aléjate de eso y hablemos…

-Cállate.- ordenó.- No quiero oír esas patrañas de películas policiacas. –su respiración estaba bastante agitada. –Tampoco quiero escuchar más mentiras.

-Él no te estaba mintiendo, realmente aquí no pasó nada. – Admitió México, el rubio asintió. – Nunca pasó y nunca pasará…

-Pero tú querías que fuera así, ¿No?- le lanzo una mirada asesina.- Me sorprende y me cuesta creer que en vista de la situación no quisieras aprovechar la oportunidad…

El moreno se sonrojo. Eso era cierto, a fin de cuentas si aprovecho la oportunidad. Pero no consideraba justo que el inglés dejara recaer su ira en todo lo que se cruzara en su paso cuando el problema siempre fue con él.

-Mira, si quieres partirme la madre, adelante. Te doy pase abierto…

-¿Acaso estás loco?

-No intervengas Jones…- pidió.- Si quieres hacerlo hazlo, pero por favor, no te metas con ellos o con él…

Inglaterra apretó con más fuerza aun el mantel y sonrío.

-¿En serio crees que después de que ambos me vieron la cara voy a dejar las cosas pasar así por así?- gruñó.- Golpearte no será nada satisfactorio en comparación de darte en donde realmente te duele…

-¡ARTHUR NO…!

Jalo el mantel con fuerza y todas las cosas fueron a parar al piso, menos la pintura de Xóchitl que a pesar que se movía aún se encontraba enganchada al clavo. Los cuadros con todas aquellas noticias trágicas quedaron cara arriba. Las ramos sufrieron daños mínimos a excepción de los floreros de cristal que quedaron hechos añicos al igual que el pan que con la humedad comenzó a desmoronare.

-Yo confíe en ti a pesar de todo lo qué paso, Alfred…- apretó los puños con fuerza.- ¡Cometí un grave error!

Comenzó a pisotear las flores, el pan, la fruta, las velas y el copal dejando una especie de masa rara y hedionda.

-Arthur, en serio, detente y escucha, ¡Lo estás llevando muy lejos!

-¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es llevarlo muy lejos!

Comenzó a pisar los cuadros, dejándolos hechos pedazos mientras repetía una y otra vez que de nada servía recordar a quien no pudiste salvar. Que era estúpido guardarle luto a quienes murieron por tus acciones irresponsables. Que ayudar a un muerto era un acto inútil. Cuando los dejo hecho pedazos en su totalidad empujo el mueble dejando caer las cajas vacías. Se fue sobre estas, a pesar de que EUA intento detenerlo en vano. Al tomarlo por la espalda el inglés lo hizo caer al suelo de un empujón. Inglaterra era más fuerte de lo que cuerpo ectomorfo lo hacía parecer.

Estaba en una especie de trance. Todo a su alrededor lucía borroso y la imagen de ese par discutiendo era lo único claro. Tal vez era por eso que a pesar de sentir mucha rabia por todo lo que sucedía sus pies permanecían pegados al suelo.

-¡No pienso respetar lo suyo a estas alturas!- exclamó.- ¡Él jamás respeto lo mío!

-¡Para empezar yo jamás fui tuyo!- gritó el estadounidense.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. El mexicano miraba igual de anonadado que el inglés a EUA.

-Yo jamás fui tuyo, jamás fui parte de ti ni como tú… creí que si me apartaba lo entenderías, y no funciono. Me acerque y tampoco funciono. – Confesó.- Yo solo quería que fuéramos felices como en los viejos tiempos pero tampoco funciono. – trago en seco.- Si te deje ir fue porque en el fondo sabía que lo nuestro estaba basado en algo que no podía volver y mucho menos sostenerse… ¡No podía seguir fingiendo que sentía algo que ya no estaba seguro si existía eso!

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- dijo Inglaterra a media voz.

-Porque no podía, porque me preocupaba que llevaras las cosas tan lejos como lo haces ahora, porque no quería que te enojaras… Preferí dar por tu lado para que estuvieras tranquilo y contento como en el pasado…

-¡Eso es mentir, Alfred!

-¡Lo sé pero parecía la mejor manera de mantener lo nuestro y mi amistad con él en balance!

Se hizo un segundo silencio. Esas palabras terminaron de destrozar algo en el fondo de Inglaterra que estaba seguro ya estaba muerto.

-Además, - confesó.- desde hace ya un tiempo me he sentido como si hubiera perdido algo importante y no dejo de sentirlo. Creí que se trataba de ti pero no era así… -su mirada paso del inglés al mexicano.- Y creí que lo iba a encontrar en ti pero tampoco fue así…

-Entonces, ¿¡Entonces qué es cierto, Alfred!?- gritó el inglés colérico. - ¡Eres despreciable, no solo me mentiste en aquel entonces me mientes ahora!- miro el cuadro aun tambaleante.- ¡Pues no más!

-¡No toques eso!- gritó México percibiendo sus intenciones.

Inglaterra tomo el retrato y lo observó detenidamente. Era uno muy bueno en realidad. Los colores eran suaves y los trazos bastante finos. Se veía que la persona que lo realizo había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

-¡Todo menos eso, por favor!- gimió.

-¡Arthur, por favor, eso es muy importante para él…!

En realidad lo era, y no solo por el hecho de que se tratará de la única imagen que tenía de Xóchitl, sino por el hecho de que él era el autor de esa obra. En el tiempo que estuvo al lado de España, temeroso de olvidar el rostro de su hermana, él realizó ese dibujo en una de las paredes de su cuarto. Cuando el español lo descubrió con la obra terminada en lugar de molestarse se mostró orgulloso y mando a quitar eso con sumo cuidado para enmarcarlo en un cuadro de porcelana color negro con mariposas monarcas grabadas a mano.

-Esto es ridículo, ella, sea quien sea, está muerta, fin, se acabó. No hay nada que se pueda hacer. .- dijo.- Ella es la razón por la cual te distraes de lo que es verdaderamente importante. ¡Somos inmortales es ridículo llorar por aquellos que se han ido!

-¿¡Qué te hice para que me odies tanto!?

-No es lo que hiciste, sino lo que representas. No puedo creer que te importe más esto que lo que está ocurriendo frente a tus narices. – se paró frente suyo. – Eres el amigo secreto, el amante de repuesto, la salida fácil, ¿¡Cómo diablos no te ofende eso!?

-Arthur, ya déjalo en paz.

-No hasta que responda.

-…Eso es… es porque… Sin importar lo que hiciera él no se iba a fijar en mí, nunca tuve oportunidad. – Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.- Porque en esta ni en cualquier otra realidad las tengo de ganar. Soy, como tú dices, el repuesto cuando las cosas se ponen mal… - lo miro.- ¿¡Estás contento!?

-No.- soltó levantando el cuadro.

-¡Dame eso!- gritó abalanzándose sobre el ojiverde.

Una lucha por recuperar el retrato se libró en ese momento. Entre empujones, insultos y forcejeos. America intervino tratando también de arrebatarle al inglés esta de las manos. En un momento dado, entre tantas manos y tirones la obra se soltó de las manos de Inglaterra.

El moreno corrió rápidamente tras esta, pero fue muy tarde. Al chocar contra el piso se hizo pedazos. El grito que profirió mientras se dejaba caer al suelo fue completamente desgarrador, comenzó a llorar en silencio, pero su cuerpo se convulsionaba como si tuviera una especie de ataque.

-¡Xóchitl, mi Xóchitl!- gimió entre sollozos.- ¡Aun puedo hacer algo, aun puedo salvarte!

Trato de juntar las piezas rotas, pero solo consiguió lastimar sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a sangrar. Las gotas del fluido rojo cayeron sobre los restos manchándolos.

-Es solo sangre…- Dijo. - Es solo sangre, aun puedo salvarte…

Inglaterra lo miro. Creyó que sentiría mejor una vez que lo destrozara del modo en el que él lo estaba, pero en realidad ver a una persona cayendo al abismo por tu causa era más perturbador y tóxico que consolante.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¿¡Has terminado ya!?- exclamó el americano fiero.- ¿¡Estás contento ahora!?

-No, no lo estoy…- masculló dándose cuenta de lo había hecho.- He terminado pero no estoy contento en absoluto de mis acciones… - sintió deseos de no haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones, como siempre, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

-Aun puedo salvarte, aun puedo…

Ambos se acercaron lentamente al moreno, temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar. Al sentirlos tras suyo se volvió lentamente.

-Por favor váyanse ya, déjenme en paz…

-Chema, necesitas ayuda, tus manos están llenas de heridas.- lo tomó por el hombro.- Necesitas ir al h…

-¡YO NO NECESITO NADA, LÁRGATE YA, DÉJAME YA!- Estaba fuera de sí. El americano se apartó.- Tú no sabes nada… Ninguno de ustedes sabe nada, no entienden absolutamente nada…- Se acercó a la cama y hurgo bajo esta hasta que encontró lo que quería.

El arma brillaba entre sus manos. Inglaterra se quedó estático. ¿Pensaba dispararles? ¿Quería hacerles sentir el mismo dolor que sentía por dentro en ese momento?

-Alfred, aléjate de él…

El americano lo ignoro por completo y se acercó lentamente al mexicano. No porque fuera el héroe, sino para evitar que su mejor amigo hiciera algo de lo que pudiera lamentarse.

-Chema, herir a Inglaterra no va a cambiar nada…

-Esto no se trata de él… se trata de ella…- dijo mirándolo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.- De nosotros… - coloco el arma en su cabeza.

-Amigo, por favor piensa lo que estás haciendo…- le pidió.- Dañarte de esta manera no es la respuesta… entra en razón…

-…Ella me ha abandonado como el resto del mundo…

-Eso no es cierto, yo no te he abandonado.- dijo EUA.- Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. – se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.- Así que por favor, no cometas una locura.

-Escucha a Alfred, México.- dijo Inglaterra.- Esto es absurdo.

El norteamericano lo miro lleno de ira, el inglés comprendo que debía cerrar la boca.

-Chema mírame, estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado. Aun podemos hacer algo, aun puedo ayudarte… Puedo buscar entre mi gente un restaurador experto, el retrato quedará como si nada le hubiese pasado…

-No se trata del retrato, Alfred. Creí que lo entenderías cuando hablaste del vacío, creí que lo entenderías cuando comenzaste a soñarla… creí que lo entenderías cuando te hable de ella, pero fue tonto creer que podrías, al menos, inconscientemente recordarla.- El americano lo miro a los ojos, pero su reflejo no se encontraba ahí. Estaban de hecho vacíos, sin brillo, sin vida alguna, tan negros y profundos como la noche. – Seguramente no sabes cuándo comenzó esa sensación de pérdida, pero créeme que yo sí sé cuándo comenzó…

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo jamás dije que…!

-Pero lo sientes, lo vi en tus ojos al día siguiente de que me preguntaste para quien era el altar y lo seguí viendo después de eso.- suspiró.- Pero esa no era la primera vez.

Comenzó a temblar, él no había hablado de eso. Nunca le menciono lo de sensación de pérdida. Hablo sobre lo que sentía respecto a Inglaterra y como estaba fuera de lugar.

-Ella te amaba tanto que no le importo dividir su vida para salvarte, para cambiar la realidad, para mantener la vida de todos los demás, incluso lo de esa maldita rata inglesa…

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

-Chema, me estás asustando…

-¿Vas a negarme que de pronto no sientes que has perdido algo muy importante pero por más que tratas de recordar no puedes?

-¿¡Yo no dije eso cómo es que lo sabes!?

-Porque lo que tu perdiste yo también lo perdí… La única diferencia es que yo sí lo recuerdo. – Coloco el dedo sobre el gatillo.- En realidad nunca pude olvidarlo, a diferencia tuya.

-Chema, suelta eso…- Pidió.- Déjame ayudarte.

-Ya me ayudaste suficiente.- dijo sonriendo. Tomo su mano.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que la vida es como un videojuego?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

\- A qué esta es otra partida… - contestó. -Y que la que dejamos atrás aún puede retomarse cambiando el curso, evitando lo que nos hizo caer. – El rubio comenzó a negar. El moreno asintió. -Somos segundos jugadores siguiendo sobre el avance del primero.

-Chema, por favor…

-Aún podemos recuperarla, aun puedo estar a su lado, ¡Y tú también!

-Deja de decir tonterías y suelta el arma.

-Alfred…- coloco la mano libre sobre la mejilla de este.- ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que dije aquella vez que me trajiste el bolso que olvide en la reunión? Fue cuando tú e Inglaterra recién comenzaban su relación.

-¿Gracias?- el moreno río ante tan tonta respuesta.

-Cuando Inglaterra dijo que yo no hacía nada, yo respondí "Arthur duda de que hago las cosas porque las hice tan bien que ni cuenta se dio".

El americano sintió como la nostalgia se apoderaba de él, y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces, mi apodo, mi percepción de la vida, nuestra relación, pero lo único que no ha cambiado es el impacto de esas palabras sobre ti… Porque lo único de ella que puedes recordar es todo lo que dejo pendiente entre ustedes… Es por eso que sientes que has perdido algo.- le lanzó una mirada llena de calidez.- Pero no te preocupes… - busco entre su bolsillo y saco una arracada.- No lo sueltes, no olvides que existe, porque esta es la única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas…

-No entiendo nada…

-Tranquilo, ya lo entenderás… - y acto seguido apretó el gatillo.

En ese momento todo se volvió confuso. Lo que se suponen debían ser sesos, sangre, piel y otras cosas, se volvieron pequeñas mariposas. Pequeñas mariposas monarcas. El cuerpo inerte del moreno choco contra el suelo, pero no produjo ningún sonido. De hecho, el único sonido que reinaba en la habitación era el del disparo que se repetía como una especie de eco.

A pesar de tener su vista fija sobre el mexicano su mente estaba en otra parte. Estaba en memorias que no sabía que existían siquiera.

El accidente, su viaje astral, es hospital, la declaración y el sacrifico de Xóchitl…

-Xóchitl… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ella desapareció para salvarlo. Se fue antes de que pudiera siquiera darle las gracias, antes de que pudiera decirle lo que nunca pudo por temor a que no fuera mutuo. Se mordió el labio y guardo la arracada en el bolsillo de su abrigo. - Yo te amo…

El cuerpo se convirtió en luz, la luz se convirtió en mariposas, pero esta vez estas atravesaron las paredes. Inglaterra corrió tras estas y pudo observar cómo se amontonaban sobre el arbusto de flores naranjas. El olor de la planta inundo todo el lugar… Y de pronto la figura de una mujer apareció. Abrió los ojos y lo miro.

-Debí saberlo…- dijo.- Fui muy imprudente…

Inglaterra quiso gritar pero no salió nada. Esa era la magia más poderosa que había visto en su vida. Entro a la habitación para sacar a EUA de ahí, pero al tratar de tocarlo lo traspaso. El cuerpo de este era se había vuelto lívido e intangible al igual que el suyo.

Todo se cubrió de una luz cegadora y antes de que pudiera tratar de comprender lo que pasaba perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 *****Epílogo*****

Despertó de golpe al sentir el camión frenar frente a unos alces que cruzaban inocentemente el camino, provocando que su cuello se lastimara al enderezarse. Dio un vistazo a través de la ventana y miro caer grácilmente las hojas los árboles al pie de camino. La luna iluminaba el camino. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sintió la arracada en la bolsa derecha.

En su vida jamás había sentido tanto alivio como hasta ese momento.

Se puso de pie de un salto, camino rápidamente por el pasillo del tambaleante autobús hasta llegar a su lado. Ella se encontraba con el mentón recargado sobre su mano, mirando más allá del cristal que la separaba del autobús y el bosque.

Tomo asiento a su lado.

-Hola- dijo con voz temblorosa, temiendo que ese momento tan perfecto fuese solo un sueño. Ella se giró lentamente hacía él, el rubio se vio reflejado en esos enormes ojos negros. Acto seguido coloco sus auriculares sobre los oídos de la morena. Tomo el reproductor y dio play sobre la canción.

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry…" Comenzó. "You don't know how lovely you are"

Ella se limitó a guardar silencio durante esos cuatro minutos con veinticinco segundos. Cuando termino tomo los auriculares, y los removió con sumo cuidado, dejándolos caer sobre sus hombros.

Le miro incrédula, él se limitó a mostrarle la arracada que traía guardada en su abrigo.

\- _It's such a shame for us to part…_ \- canturreo él con lágrimas en los ojos. - _Nobody said it was easy_. _No one ever said it would be this hard…_

 _-I'm going back to the start…_ -respondió ella, colocando sus manos sobre las suyas.

\- Te extrañe.- dijo él inclinándose.

-Igual yo…- respondió ella estirándose un poco.

Y en medio de la oscuridad se dieron un profundo beso.

* * *

 **Tenía este proyecto contemplado desde el año pasado, pero por una u otra cosa al final no hice nada. A inicios de mes me dije a mi misma, mueve esos dedos y ponte a trabajar.**

 **El fic está basado en la canción de Coldplay "The Scientist", también es la continuación de mi otro fic "Wake up and Say: Good bye".**

 **Hace tiempo que no escribo, así que me disculpo si hay errores o la redacción es muy estúpida, y agradezco de antemano que me hayan leído.**

 **Por ultimo quiero dedicar esto a Ryna por todo su apoyo. En realidad escribí esto para ella. Fue por mi otro fic que la conocí, a final de cuentas. Y si no fuera por todas sus publicaciones en Tumblr de la canción tal vez no me hubiese inspirado tanto y el proyecto hubiese seguido en las nubes.**

 **En verdad, muchas gracias por todo.**


End file.
